Kitties
by Yukichi-San
Summary: Everyone loves kitties, and Samurai Pants. anzu is the imortal B and loves yami to death, everyone is screwed up.


Kitties  
by: Yukichi- san Yami-: Poke. Poke:  
  
Kalia-: Still Asleep: Ummm.  
  
Yami-: Poke. Poke:  
  
Kalia-: Eyes suddenly open wide to see Yami hanging from the tree branches and "poking" her some place. (I think you know where) What the hell do think your doing Yami?  
  
Yami-: in a high squeaky voice from having too much sugar: Nani?! Kalia. You're awake. Ahhhhh.: thud as he fell into the snow:  
  
Kalia- Get back here you bastard: she screamed as she chased Yami around the snow filled yard, until he finally climbed into a tree and started screeching in a high voice, while, Kalia just grabbed his neck trying to choke him while he slapped her like a little girl.  
  
All: Sweat drop:  
  
Y. Bakura- stop that Kalia. You two look like you are fighting over who will have it with Ryou next.  
  
Kalia-: Lets go of Yami's now red neck and blue face and lands softly on the ground letting Yami catch his breath: What the hell are you talking about? You mean that Yami has had. it.. with. Whoo. Okay. :she just walked away. She was now officially freaked out:  
  
Ryou- You are so gonna die. : Ryou jumped on Y. Bakura to his amazement he actually hit Y. Bakura and made his nose bleed:  
  
Y. Bakura- Damnit the pansy actually made me bleed.  
  
Ryou- What have I done. I'm sorry Y. Bakura. I didn't mean to. don't hurt the injured.  
  
Kalia- No more balls!  
  
All- Nani?  
  
Kalia- No more fighting: she said trying to hide her embarrassment from the yamis and Ryou [Y. Bakura, Yami] that were still outside pelting each other with snowballs [ everyone else was inside] , but she had fallen asleep and Yami had gotten a hold of the candy Kalia was trying to hide.  
  
KABOOOOM!!!  
  
Kalia- What the hell was that?  
  
From a now destroyed snow fort on the other side of the yard Anzu could be seen holding what looked like a Christmas present.  
  
Kalia- :sweatdrop: I told you not to open it before Christmas. But it seems that you were too curious. : Kalia then walked over to Anzu, while the yamis and Ryou had gone inside not bothering to help her up, scared that she would glomp Yami or accidentally get one of them.  
  
Anzu- Sorry. Curse my morbid sense of curiosity. ^_^  
  
Kalia- It's okay: helps Anzu up: Why are you here?  
  
Anzu- I just wanted to be near Yami for the holidays.  
  
Kalia- Near. how near?  
  
Anzu- Uhhh..  
  
Kalia- Don't answer that. :Kalia could tell that Anzu really, really, really want Yami.] Why don't you come inside and join us for some hot- coco and food?  
  
So Anzu and Kalia walked inside to be greeted by Kalia's kitten, Yuki, who jumped onto Kalia's shoulder and curled up to her neck.  
  
Yugi- I knew you shouldn't have put so much dynamite in that dynamite present.  
  
Anzu- Yugi! :Glomps legs:  
  
Yugi- :falls over:  
  
Everyone slowly moves away and wishes she had died again after being hit by a bus twice and getting shoot by a maniac girl getting her drivers license and trying to hit pedestrians and then running over them like speed bumps.. The odd thing was, was that she had survived all of that.  
  
Yugi- I thought that you were dead. Kalia I think you should've put dynamite in that present!  
  
Kalia- Uhhh..  
  
Anzu- You were in on that present blowing up in my face Yugi? :CRY: I trusted you with the love that I thought we held so much.  
  
Yugi- We never even had anything you baka. Why don't you get it through that thick head of yours. I'm don't like you.  
  
Anzu-: CRY: I hate you! : runs upstairs to the bathroom where her crying could still be heard:  
  
Miho-: hugs Ryou's arm: I'm scared. I don't want to loose you like that.  
  
Yugi- THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mia- you don't have to shout to get the point across shorty.  
  
Yami- :Still squeaky voice: My hikari mad! Mad! Mad1 Hehehehehehehe!  
  
Seto- Anzu maybe scary when she does that. stuff.. To you, but it's even scarier when she cries.  
  
Kalia- :sighs. Runs upstairs to try and comfort Anzu: Why do I have to comfort her?  
  
Y.Bakura- I think everyone else is afraid of her.  
  
Kalia- :sweatdrop: That's so pathetic.  
  
Knock knock  
  
No reply  
  
Kalia- Anzu are you okay. :silence: I'm coming in.  
  
No Anzu in sight instead there was a little brown kitten with a big black patch of fur around it's eye.  
  
Yuki- Meow?  
  
Kalia- Awww! It's so kawaii!  
  
Kalia picked up the kitten and put the kitten on her unoccupied shoulder. When Kalia had the kitten on her shoulder she noticed a feeling that she knew the kitten, but she had never seen it before. She ignored the feeling and noticed that the window was open and thought that Anzu could've gotten out that way. Kalia closed the window noticing that it had started to snow heavily and that there was another 5 inches already.  
  
Yuki- Mrow!  
  
Kalia- Yeah. Lets go downstairs and show everyone this cute kitten.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Y. Bakura- What took you so long? Is the immortal bitch still crying. 


End file.
